


the box of mysterious snacks

by orphan_account



Category: Charlie Series - Roald Dahl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I loved your prompt with the new packing designs! Hope you'll like the gift!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Books of Yule





	the box of mysterious snacks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



[click here for a file you can save and print. It's in a4 format](https://i.imgur.com/FLaxakW.png)


End file.
